marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spacker Dave (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Spacker Dave | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly an apartment in New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 5' 8" | Weight = 155 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = A quadriplegic with several facial scars from having piercings ripped out and the name 'Dave' writen or tattooed on his forehead, formerly had entire face bandaged, formerly piercings | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Garth Ennis; Steve Dillon | First = Punisher Vol 5 #1 | Last = Punisher Vol 5 #12 | HistoryText = He became the neighbor of John Smith, which was actually an alias for Frank Castle, the Punisher. Another neighbor, Joan the Mouse, found the badly wounded Punisher and brought in Spacker Dave for help. Dave informed her about the Punisher, and explained that they couldn't call the cops or even take him to a hospital, because he was a wanted man, and because the men who had injured him might come after him there. They would have to keep their cool and not say a word to anyone. When two of the crime lord Ma Gnucci's men, posing as police officers, came looking for the Punisher, Dave took a few deep breaths, told himself to be cool, and opened the door. He immediately lost his cool and accidentally revealed his knowledge of the Punisher. Gnuccis men forced their way into Dave's room, tied him up, and proceeded to rip his facial piercings out one by one in an effort to force him to tell them where Castle was. Dave screamed bloody murder, but refused to give up the goods on the Punisher. Hearing the screams, Castle had Joan help him to the door and he managed to kill the two criminals. Castle had Joan call one of his "doctor" friends, who patched up Dave's face and gave him some pain medication. Some time later, he, Joan, and Mr. Bumpo went into Frank's apartment and discovered money that was left there for each of them. His bandaged face look went on to inspire a youth fashion and subculture trend called 'Spackers' but the identity of the first 'Spacker' was unknown so it is likely he was never acknowledged as the founder. Sometime later he had given up the bandaged look and stopped calling himself 'Spacker Dave' and was just going by Dave when he ran into the Punisher again and informed him that he had become a 'super spotter', a sort of social media game where people tried to spot superheroes and crime fighters, ticked off the ones they saw and then shared their experiences online. Castle told Dave not to follow him but he was hoping their would be a 'team-up' and when Daredevil, Spider-Man and Wolverine came to capture Castle he inadvertently helped distract them long enough for Castle to get them fighting amongst themselves and escape. He continued following Castle in the hopes of spotting more supers and ended up witnessing a fight with The Hulk who severely injured him, breaking his neck and rendering him a quadriplegic, despite this he remained fascinated with superheroes | Powers = | Abilities = Spacker Dave formerly had the ability to hang magnets from the jewelry in his face, indicating that they were made up of a ferrous metal other than stainless steel. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}